Why Computers and Demigods Don't Mix
by Carthage5
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are sent to Kadic Academy where they meet The Lyoko Warriors after the defeat of Xana. But is Xana really gone? I don't own Code Lyoko or Percy Jackson.
1. Roomates

**Hi and welcome to the story. Reviews are appreciated but not necessary. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks and enjoy.**

Aelita's POV

I woke up to screaming. However for once it wasn't me. I had been having nightmares for a long time but they finally stopped once the supercomputer was shut down. Instead it was my roommate. Annabeth Chase, as she introduced herself, had just transferred to Kadic only a few days ago with her boyfriend, who was rooming with Jeremie.

~*Flashback*~

I was studying in my room when someone knocked. I opened the door and a girl with blonde hair and stormy gray eyes was standing there. She was wearing jeans and an orange tee shirt that said Camp Μισό-αίμα (Half-blood). The last part of the tee shirt must have been in a different language because I couldn't read it. There was a strange leather cord around her neck with beads, a coral pendent and a collage ring on it. Standing next to her was a boy with black hair and sea green eyes. His attire was fairly close to the girls except his necklace didn't have a ring, pendent or as many beads.

"Hi my name is Annabeth Chase and I'm your new roommate."

"My name is Aelita Stones. Come in."

But before Annabeth could move Sissy came out of her room. "Well, well Mrs. Einstein has a roommate. And oh the irony a blonde."

Annabeth took a step towards her. Her eyes had hardened. The boy held her back and whispered in another language. "Δεν έχει καμία ιδέα τι είστε ικανοί Σοφός-κορίτσι." (She has no idea what you are capable of Wise-girl.) She calmed down a little. He looked at Sissy. "Back off." He said.

"Percy I can take it from here. Go find your room Seaweed Brain." Annabeth took the guy. Seaweed brain? That was a weird nickname. Percy exchanged a slight conversation with her. _Try not to kill her._

_ I am not making any guaranties._ He shrugged and walked away.

I grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her into the room. As I did I whispered, "Just ignore her. Everyone else does." I shut the door.

"Thanks." She started to unpack and I noticed a laptop, a New York Yankees cap, and a lot of blueprints in her bag. I picked one up. It was a very detailed temple.

"These are amazing." I said.

"Thanks. I am really into architecture. " She admitted. She got some tape out of her bag and started tapping the blueprints up over her bed. She put one or two of them up and put the rest on her desk. She started hanging photographs up next. Once she was done she went to go get her schedule. I went over and looked at the pictures. One was of her and a boy who looked like Percy and another girl with black hair and blue eyes. I looked at the rest and Percy and her were in quite a few.

Sissy slammed open the door. "Aelita would you stop screaming?!"

I looked at Sissy. "Actually it wasn't me this time." I walked over to my roommate and attempted to wake her up. I had to shake her a little but I managed to wake her. She reached under her pillow and for a moment I thought I saw a hilt but she saw what was happening and pushed the object under her pillow too fast.

Before Sissy could say anything I asked, "Are you ok?"

"Ya. It was just a nightmare." I could tell it wasn't "just" a nightmare but I dropped the subject.

"Well be quiet!" Sissy yelled. Annabeth's eyes hardened like before but Sissy was already gone.

Annabeth slowly got up. "I need to go do something." She walked out the door and strait for the bathroom.

Jeremie's POV

I woke up to a scream. I looked over at the other bed in my room and saw my roommate tossing and turning. I went to go wake him up and remembered how he got there.

~*Flashback*~

I was working on my computer when I herd a knock on the door. Thinking it was on of my friends I shouted, "It's open!"

I turned around the person at my door wasn't anyone I knew. The kid was wearing jeans and an orange tee shirt that said Camp on it. There was more but it was in Greek. He had black hair and sea green eyes. Around his neck was a leather cord with four beads on it. "Hey. I'm Percy Jackson and I am your new room mate."

Well it explained the extra bed, dresser and desk they put in Aeilta and my rooms. I directed him to the extra furniture, and he tried to start some conversation. "So what are the kids like here? My girlfriend and I ran into someone earlier and I don't think either of us like her."

"What did she look like?"

"She had long black hair and wore a pink headband."

"Sounds like Sissy. She's the principal's daughter. She tends to give everyone trouble, but is as dumb as a doornail though."

He laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"She called my girlfriend a dumb blonde."

I laughed too next thing I know my friend Odd came in. "Hey Einstein. Can I borrow… wait who is that?" and pointed at Percy.

Percy stuck out his hand. "Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you."

Odd took his hand. "Odd Della Robbia. It is good to see a new face around. What where you guys laughing at?"

"Something Sissy said." I told him.

"What did she say?"

"She told my girlfriend she was a dumb blonde. If I hadn't held Annabeth back she may have hurt Sissy." Percy stated.

"Who's Annabeth staying with?"

"She is staying with a girl named Aeilta Stones. She seemed really nice."

"What a coincidence! Aelita is Jeremie's girlfriend." Odd stated. I blushed. We had only started going out when Xana was defeated.

"Cool. Well I have to go pick up my schedule." With that he walked out the door. Odd spotted some pictures in his bag, and mostly consisted of him and a blonde girl with stormy gray eyes.

I had to shake Percy a little but after a minute he bolted right up. He had his hand under his pillow and pulled out a pen before he realized what was happening. I wondered if he kept a dream journal. "Are you ok?"

"Ya I am fine. It was just a nightmare."

"Are you sure? It sounded like you were having one as bad as Aelita use to have."

"Ya I am sure." He lay back down and tried to fall asleep. I let it go and I did the same.


	2. Computer

Percy

When I got up I immediately headed to the bathroom. Making the rainbow was easy. Telling Chiron what my dream was about was another story.

"Are you sure of what you saw?" he asked skeptical.

"Ya. I saw my body braking off into little squares after a strange giant crab shot at me."

"Its strange Annabeth had a similar dream last night."

I heard someone enter the bathroom. "I got to go." and swept my hand over the mist. Odd poked his head around the corner.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked.

"No one."

He seemed to be satisfied with that answer and left me alone about it. I took a quick shower and headed back to my shared dorm. On my way to breakfast I picked up Annabeth at her dorm. "I talked to Chiron this morning and he said that you had talked to him last night."

Annabeth sighed. "Ya. I saw you dissolving in to small squares."

I looked at her a little shocked. "I had the same dream for the most part."

"We'll talk later." she said. "We should get to breakfast."

Suddenly a kid with brown hair tumbled into me. I reached into my pocket for Riptide but when I looked at the kid his brown eyes showed slight panic and confusion. I helped the kid up. "You got to get out of here quick. No time to explain." he said quickly. Something came up behind me. I turned around and uncapped my pen. Behind me was a student. Riptide had gone strait through him. However the kid wasn't normal. Just as my sword went through the student became fuzzy like a bad TV connection. The kid laughed and sent me into the wall. Was I imagining things or was that blue electricity. The first kid grabbed Annabeth and my hands and we ran.

Annabeth

We were lead by the kid, who we found out was named Ulrich, into the forest. He stopped at the entrance to a sewer and started to open it. Percy helped him open it and he ushered us inside. Once we dismounted the ladder in the sewer he took off down the tunnel. He was muttering the whole way about someone named Xana. We followed him to a hatch and he started climbing up another ladder. We exited the sewer in front of an old factory. Ulrich stopped for a moment and took out his cell phone. He clicked a button. "Jeremie! I am right outside the factory. There is a spector on the loose." He paused for a moment and I heard a voice on the other line. "Ya I thought he was gone too. He attacked two other kids. They are with me. We're heading to the lab." He pressed another button and started inside the factory.

The factory was huge. There were old ropes hanging in front of us and Ulrich grabbed one and slid down. Percy and I did the same. Ulrich waited inside an old elevator and once we were in he pressed the down button. Within minute the side of the door opened in font of a strange wall. Then the wall opened and a supercomputer was on the other side. In a chair sat a blonde boy with glasses wearing a blue sweater. Percy looked surprised. "Jeremie?!"

The blonde looked up. "Percy! What are you doing here? Never mind. Ulrich get down to the scanners. Aelita needs backup." Aelita? What is my roommate doing down here.

"We can help." I said.

"I don't know." Jeremie said uncertain.

"Don't worry we can keep a secret. It is practically our life." Percy pointed out. Jeremie seemed fine with that answer and Ulrich pressed the down button again. The door opened in front of another wall. The wall opened and in the room was three tubes. They must have been the scanners. Ulrich ran in one a Percy and I did the same. The doors closed and the tube rumbled. My hair shot up and then I started falling.

I landed on my bottom and looked around. The landscape was mountainous. They seemed to be suspended in mid air. I looked over at Percy. He was dressed in an orange Camp Half-Blood tee shirt and jeans. Riptide was strapped to his side. He had on his camp necklace too. I was dressed similarly except I had my dagger. A samurai stood in front of us. Percy helped me up and we started to run again. We went around one of the mountains four crab like things were attacking someone dressed in pink. She sent out pink fields of energy at the creatures. Missing them mostly but one connected. I grabbed my dagger and rushed into battle. Percy and Ulrich took on a crab each and I helped the girl in pink. Tried attacking the legs first but behind me I heard "Annabeth?!"

I turned quickly around and recognized my roommate. She was dressed like a pink elf. I felt a shot, and turned my attention to the monster again. Aelita ran for a white tower with a red halo behind the creature. I stabbed the bottom of the creature and the wound started to glow. The creature vibrated and then exploded. I turned to help Percy. Percy had apparently seen what I did and copied. But Ulrich's crab hit Percy and he started to dissolve into little squares. Just like my dream.

Ulrich must have seen my panicked look. "Don't worry. He is fine. He just got devitalized." Ulrich said reassuringly. Suddenly a white light enveloped us and I appeared in front of my room.


	3. Truths

Annabeth

It is rather hard to confuse a daughter of Athena but that's what I was. Confused. I knocked on the door just as before and Aelita opened the door. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room and closed the door but not before I grabbed Percy's hand and did the same to him. "What just happened?", Percy asked.

"Jeremie triggered a return in time but we can worry about that later. We need to get to Jeremie's room without Sissi seeing. She was already suspicious a couple of months ago. There is no need to give her a reason to start snooping again.", Aelita stated.

"Percy and I can go around the building. Percy knows where their room is. She probably won't follow if we don't look like we are heading to the same place."

Aelita and Percy nodded. She exited the room first and went left. I started to hang my blueprints up again and five minutes later Percy and I headed out the door but turned right.

Percy and I stopped in front of his and Jeremie's door and knocked. Jeremie opened the door and we went inside. The room was the same size as Aelita's and mine but seemed to be smaller with five other people and a gray dog in it. There was a blonde haired kid sitting on the bed with the gray dog in his lap. Ulrich was standing next to a taller girl who looked to be of Japanese nationality. Jeremie sat in his computer chair and Aelita leaned against the desk Jeremie was sitting at.

Percy and I took a seat on Percy's bed. It was silent for a minute before anyone spoke. "What just happened?", I asked repeating Percy's question.

Jeremie spoke up. "About two years back I stumbled upon the supercomputer you saw. " He continued to explain what happened after the supercomputer was discovered up until they shut the computer down a few months ago. "We didn't expect Xana to come back after that. Some how he survived the Multi-agent system so we will need to figure out how to get rid of him again."

I looked a Percy and we both silently agreed that we needed to spill our secret. I looked back at the group. "Have you guys heard of Greek myths about the gods and goddesses and how they came down and had kids with mortals?", I began.

They all nodded. "What if I told you they weren't myths?" As expected everyone but Percy looked at me as if I had suddenly turned into a Hydra.

Percy laughed. "You guys believe in demon computer programs but don't think Greek gods and goddesses could be real."

Jeremie still looked skeptical. "That is purely fantasy."

I looked at him. "Ya, except it is true. Percy and I are living proof."

The blonde kid who I know knew as Odd spoke up, "So you guys are children of Greek gods."

"Ya.", Percy replied. "Annabeth's mom is Athena while my dad is Poseidon."

Yumi, the Japanese girl, was next to speak. "Arn't those two gods enemies."

"Ya.", my roommate confirmed, "But at least we know why Annabeth looked like she was going to murder Sissi."

"I don't know anyone who wouldn't want too." Ulrich joked and everyone laughed.


	4. Training

Percy

After our discussion we were taken to the factory for training on Lyoko. Being virtualized was one of the weirdest feelings I have ever had. When the doors closed you felt like you were in a wind tunnel. One minute your hair was flying up and then the next you were falling. Annabeth, Odd and I had landed in a forest of some sort. The trees seemed to reach higher then the sky and beyond with few branches. The roots of the trees seem to end in a watery substance, Odd called it the digital sea, a mile or two below our platform. Our platform was as green as grass and every couple of miles there seemed to be a moss-covered boulder. Odd seemed to be dressed like a giant purple cattail and all.

While I was looking around Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita virtualized. Yumi looked like a ninja of some sort while Ulrich, Aelita, Annabeth, and I were dressed to same as before. "I am materializing your vehicles.", a voice called out. As the voice was speaking three items slowly materialized.

Odd looked up after he jumped on a purple board with a cat face on it. It looked like a flying snowboard. "Jeremie, you might want to program some more vehicles."

"Ok Odd. For now though Annabeth hop overwing with Yumi. Percy you and Odd." I did as Jeremie told Annabeth and me went with Yumi on a silver disk with a handle coming from a piece of metal coming out from the front of the disk. Ulrich and Aelita hoped on a one-wheeled motorcycle.

Odd showed me how to drive the overboard and let me take the wheel. After almost crashing into trees a few times I got the hang of it. It was almost like riding a flying skateboard. Annabeth eventually got the hang of the overwing too.

"Kankerlots at 5 o'clock", Jeremie shouted. "Four of them."

"What's a kankerlot.", I asked riding up. Just as I asked four three legged things that looked a little like cockroaches came up. They had a large symbol on their head and started to shoot at us from little red dots beneath their heads.

"That's a kankerlot.", Odd said dodging a beam from the creature. "Hit them in the eye of Xana. It's the big symbol on their heads."

I grabbed Riptide and charged strait at the creature. I jumped of the board and stabbed the creature. It shook and exploded. I looked around and the three other creatures were gone too.

"Guys! We have a problem. Xana is attacking the core. Get to the edge of the sector." Jeremie said sounding panicked.

Odd and I hopped on the overboard with him in the driver's seat and sped off with the others in pursuit. Just when we got to the edge Odd stopped and hopped off. Everyone else and I got off and ran to where Odd was standing. "I am entering the code." Jeremie said.

"Code?", I asked.

"To get to Sector 5.", Yumi explained. Then a large white orb with a large blue Eye of Xana on it flouted up.

"There's our taxi.", Ulrich said. Then the orb spun around us once and then one more time and left us in a large blue arena with a giant Eye of Xana on it. The room's walls were spinning and after a second they stopped and a door opened. Aelita started running and we all followed. Another door opened and we all ran down the stairs the door had opened too. We entered another room and Ulrich took off down the room to yet another door. Once we entered that one we arrived at a dead end. Everyone waited for a second and then the warriors jumped with Annabeth and I in pursuit a second later. We landed on a strange elevator that stopped in front of another door. Through it we arrived at a platform that Jeremie had already placed the vehicles at. Everyone hopped on and we rode to the bottom of the sector. At the bottom was a large doom that opened and closed and we rode strait at it. We were apprehended though by two strange blue flying creatures that looked like manta rays.

"Flying mantas.", yelled Yumi and drew a fan. With a flick of her wrist her fan flew through the air and hit the manta right on the top of its body leaving a yellow gash. The creature vibrated and exploded. Yumi's fan returned and she put it away. Odd shot three arrows at the other and it did the same. Once again we flew toward the dome and made it through without becoming pancakes. We jumped off the vehicles and Yumi tripped and Eye of Xana on the wall. More platforms appeared and led into a larger room with a large blue sphere at the top. More mantas were shooting at it and some strange mutant worms shot at the object too.

Annabeth looked at the sphere for a second. "Is that the core?"

Yumi nodded drawing her fans. Everyone drew their weapons and ran towards the monsters. Odd and Ulrich shouted insults at the creatures while they fought them. I caught the name of the monsters as we fought. They were known as creepers. With in a half an hour all the monsters were gone and I was falling out of a scanner.


End file.
